


В каплях битума

by AveZhuk



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Next Generation, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Widowed
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: История о несчастной женщине, не умеющей любить, ее нежеланных детях и поисках рая.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright





	В каплях битума

Мама расчесывает мне голову частым гребнем. У нее их много — почаще и пореже, из дерева и из кости, с ними можно играть и ловить солнечных мушек на ручку из перламутра. У мамы волосы цвета шмелиного брюшка, у меня — такие же, только чуть зеленеют у головы, где по коже рассыпаны болотные пятна.

У мамы на руке пять пальцев, а у меня — четыре. Я точно это знаю, потому что недавно научилась на палочках счету. У папы тоже четыре, а у близнецов как у мамы: на обеих ручках выходит по десять. Мама не знает, почему так вышло, а мне скоро наскучивает эта маленькая странность. Мамины пальцы считать веселее: их больше, а значит, можно похвастаться тем, как много я знаю цифр, и пересчитывать их снова и снова, сбиваясь с двойки на единицу. Мама смеется, и я все чаще сбиваюсь нарочно — я люблю, когда ей смешно.

Мама красит лицо разноцветными красками и превращается как будто совсем в другую маму. У нее на столике в спальне тысяча баночек, тысяча кисточек. Я тоже хочу красить лицо, мне нравится красный, который мама мажет на губы, как будто наевшись ягод. Я смотрюсь в зеркало и мне кажется, что я необыкновенно красивая, разноцветная, как бабочка. Мама умывает мне лицо и растирает по щекам полотенцем. Ей почему-то смешно, она говорит, что мое лицо невозможно накрасить, потому что я жаба. Конечно, я жаба, мама.  
Разве ты — нет?

У мамы на стойке в спальне — доспех из солнечной звонкой бронзы. Он ловит блики, он горит изнутри, его так страшно, но так сладко гладить пальцем по чешуйкам и клепкам. Мама обещает, что у меня будет такой же, когда я вырасту, а папа дарит меч, самый настоящий меч, только маленький и деревянный. Мама и папа любят сражаться друг с другом, но понарошку, и смотреть страшно только самую чуточку. Посражаешься со мной, мама? У мамы меч настоящий, на гарде хищно расправила крылья большая остроклювая птица. Вместо меча мама сражается со мной палкой, но все равно побеждает. Мне немного обидно.

Папа зовет нас вечером в поле, и мы ловим светлячков до самой глубокой темноты. Светлячки щекочут крыльями пальцы и ярко горят в стеклянном пузатом фонарике. Кажется, будто они должны обжигать, как маленькие огоньки, но они холодные и только хрустят, если сжать слишком сильно. Мы выпускам светлячков в дом, и мама немного ругается, но не всерьез. Ей нравятся светлячки. Она говорит, что утром придется много убирать и выкидывать мертвые тельца, но зачем, мама, если они такие вкусные? Мама не отвечает. Мама не ест светлячков.

Я не боюсь зимы. Когда приходит холод, папа запирается в доме и засыпает или сворачивается у камина. У него холодная кожа, а у меня — горячая. Мама выводит меня на улицу, и мы с ней резвимся в снегу, как будто бы в целом мире одни. Мама говорит, что мы волшебные снежные королевы и что мы никогда-никогда не замерзнем. А папа может быть снежной королевой? Мама смеется.

Когда у меня отвалился хвостик, мама испугалась, и я испугалась с ней. Я привязала его к себе веревочкой, надеясь, что он прирастет обратно, и мама больше не будет плакать. Когда папа вернулся, он устроил мне праздник. Он сказал, что хвостики отваливаются у совсем взрослых жаб, и что я теперь совсем большая. Но мне не было весело. Почему мама испугалась? Разве у нее в детстве не отпадал хвост?

Когда выросли близнецы, их хвостики остались на месте, и уже испугался папа. Мама не повела их к лекарю. Мама сказала, что так ей больше нравится.

У мамы кожа как молоко и глаза как железо. Моя кожа проступает зелеными пятнами, мои глаза желтые и немного светятся в темноте, как у папы. Мама совсем на него не похожа. Мама ни на кого не похожа. Она обнимает меня и близнецов и говорит, что мы особенные. Нам еще совсем мало лет, и мы верим ей и немножко гордимся. Мы не знаем, что значит быть особенными.

Мы подрастаем и остаемся одни. Дети не принимают нас в игры: мы слишком странные, слишком иные. Кто мы такие, мама? Почему у близнецов так много пальцев и такие странные лица, так похожие на твое и непохожие на другие? Почему мы выглядим иначе, почему нас боятся, мама? Соседский мальчишка сказал мне, что я не жаба, и за это я поколотила его своим игрушечным мечом. Глупый мальчишка, а кто же я тогда, если не жаба? Я смотрю на себя в зеркало и вижу белую кожу на брюшке и странное длинное тело. Мама злится — ее лицо становится красным. Она запрещает играть с чужими детьми, но не отвечает на вопросы.  
Кто мы такие, мама?  
Кто ты такая, мама?

Папа говорит, что я настоящая жаба, но я знаю, что это неправда. Я выше любой жабы, у меня странная маленькая голова и тонкая кожа. Болотной зелени с возрастом стало больше, но мой живот как будто прозрачный, розово-белый. На нас уже не оглядываются соседи, но чужаки, проходящие через город караванами и обозами, останавливаются и смотрят в упор, как на диких зверей. Мы живем на отшибе, но на нас все равно приходят смотреть. Мама ломает им кости и запрещает нам выходить, даже если зовут. Близнецы все равно сбегают: они знают, что они иные. Чужаки дают им сладости и яркие побрякушки, пялятся на нежабьи лица и хрупкие как будто невзрослые тела. Близнецам нравится быть особенными. Мне — нет.

Нам вовсе никто не нужен. Папа поднимает маму на руки и носит по дому, красуясь. Мама смеется, капризно отталкивает его ладонью — это игра, просто такая игра для влюбленных. Мы вертимся рядом, мы знаем, что папа сможет поднять всех, смешливо визжим, просясь взгромоздиться на огромные плечи. Я вырастаю на голову выше его, но он все равно поднимает меня легко, как пушинку. Папа самый сильный на свете.

Даже когда впервые заходится кашлем надсадно и громко.

Даже когда мама все чаще мрачнеет лицом, смотря на него. Она запирает нас в детской, и мы слышим крики — мама кричит и мечется по комнате, гулко впечатывая пятки в дощатый пол. Мы не разбираем слов, но видим тучи, которые сгущаются над крышей, видим, как оживают тени в углах и тянутся к нам хищными длинными пальцами. Папа заходит к нам перед сном, и тень, испугавшись его горящего взгляда, съеживается в своем мрачном укрывище. Мама стоит у него за спиной, и между ее бровей — глубокая складка бессилия.  
Мы боимся спрашивать. Папа целует нас в высокие узкие лбы, как будто ставит печать, скрепляет негласный, но древний родительский договор. Он будет рядом, и его силы хватит на то, чтобы прогнать и тени, и тучи над домом.

Он самый сильный на свете.

Его закапывают в поле — среди светлячков и люцерны. Я заглядываю через край ямы, и горсть земли, осыпаясь, припорашивает его лицо. Это не он. Это не может быть он.

В земле лежит жаба, совсем маленькая, слабая, как будто иссохшая. У жабы глубокие морщины и усталое, измученное лицо. Разве это папа? У папы огромные руки и голос, как боевая труба, он смеется во все тысячу зубов и его глаза горят в темноте. Я даже не плачу. Я смотрю на маму и мне впервые становится по-настоящему страшно.

Это не он, мама, разве ты не видишь? Папа не может лежать в земле, папа не может быть слабым, папа не может быть мертвым. Это совсем чужая, незнакомая жаба, разве ты не видишь? Разве папа мог оставить нас, разве мог утром не проснуться и не обнять тебя? Не смотри в землю, мама, это ведь не он, почему ты так смотришь, почему мне кажется, что сегодня утром умерли двое, хотя на самом деле никто, совсем никто не умирал?

Я беру ее за руку, чтобы отвести от страшного места, от чужой незнакомой жабы, засыпаемой землей, но мама сделана из холодного железа и камня. Я начинаю плакать — не от горя утраты, потому что нет никакой утраты, нет никакой смерти, но от страха — потому что в глазах у мамы ничего нет, совсем ничего, и рука ее, обычно не по-жабьему теплая, сейчас ледяная и чужая.

Мне страшно, мама, прекрати, мама, пожалуйста, прекрати.

Но она больше не слышит.

Больше не видит.

Мама ослепла. Ее глаза не затянули молочные бельма, но она невидяще держится за стену, когда медленно бредет по дому. Она не смотрит на нас, а только как будто бы сквозь, и мы быстро научаемся избегать ее взгляда. Я веду ее под руку, когда она хочет сходить до ветра, но она поднимается с постели все реже. Волосы цвета шмелиного брюшка собираются в колтун, и я расчесываю их ей всеми гребешками, которые были в доме. Она даже не реагирует, не склоняет голову на колени, не морщится, когда я неловко дергаю прядь. Близнецы высыпают ей на одеяло все ее золотые украшения, играют с ними, показывают ей, как блестят на солнце рифленые грани колец и серег. Мама не смотрит, и я увожу их из спальни.

Близнецы уже давно не головастики, но от страха они впадают в детство. Хватают меня за руки, требуют внимания, заглядывают в лицо огромными испуганными глазами. Мне тоже страшно, великая лягушка, как же мне страшно. Я не знаю, что делать, но я убираю дом и готовлю еду, расчесываю маме волосы и читаю ей и близнецам детские сказки, потому что больше в доме ничего нет. Она не открывает глаз, и так даже лучше, потому что когда она лежит и смотрит перед собой, кровь застывает в жилах и хочется выть от ужаса и одиночества.

Дом умирает и сами мы едва живы. Близнецы засыпают все раньше, и все позже встают: они вцепляются друг в друга отчаянно, не разжимают рук даже за обеденным столом. Они ищут надежду друг в друге, а в ком искать ее мне?

Я не хочу приходить к холму из свеженасыпанной земли, но все равно зачем-то хожу и оставляю на ней букеты светящихся поганок. На следующий год они прорастут сами и будет красиво, пусть даже в двух метрах под ними спит незнакомая жаба. Я уже не ребенок и знаю, что это тело, когда-то принадлежащее папе, но в тот момент, когда он не проснулся, он перестал быть моим отцом. Мой отец полон злой, агрессивной жажды жизни, а без нее это просто старое жабье тело, на могилу которого я зачем-то прихожу, когда дом засыпает. Я стою над ней молча и все еще не плачу. Мне не становится ни легче, ни тяжелее, но придуманный ритуал помогает не сойти с ума.

Я наряжаю маму в самые красивые платья и приношу ей зеркало. Она не смотрит, но мне все равно кажется, что ей приятно: где-то глубоко внутри, под двухметровой насыпью из земли. Я украшаю могилу отца красивыми грибами, а тело-могилу матери — красивыми нарядами. Я больше ничего не умею.

Я убираю дом, я готовлю еду. Мама ест плохо, худеет, ее легко уносить в ванную мыть. Страх становится частью жизни. Я не знаю, что делать.

К маме приходят чужие. Они закованы в железо и бронзу, на левой стороне груди чеканом выбита трехпалая королевская лапка. Я увожу близнецов в комнату, и сама хочу спрятаться, скрыться от неостановимой беды, пришедшей в дом. Я не знаю, что происходит, но мама впервые смотрит на кого-то в упор живым и ясным взглядом, но я не счастлива. Она смотрит на чужих, на тритонов в латах и длинных плащах, и я не понимаю, что это значит.

Чужие уходят. Мама сидит на краю кровати, сама держит спину твердо и прямо. В ее руках — старая шкатулка, но я никогда такой не видела. Мама баюкает ее на руках и гладит пальцами драгоценные камни в крышке: два цветных и один почему-то прозрачный.

Мне не нравится эта шкатулка. Просто безделица, но ее принесла в дом звенящая оружием беда и мама смотрит на нее и держит в руках с каким-то алчным отчаянием. Что это, мама? Отдай, отдай, ложись обратно, я приготовлю тебе, что хочешь, я расчешу тебе волосы и наряжу в самое красивое, только отдай, не трогай шкатулку…

Мама хлестко шлепает меня по руке. Я оторопело моргаю и отступаю на шаг. Мама прижимает шкатулку к груди и смотрит на меня исподлобья недобро, как будто не узнает. Это же я, мама, ну что же ты, зачем ты так, хорошо, оставь себе, оставь свою игрушку, мама, только не смотри на меня так, это же я, почему ты так смотришь?

Я захлопываю за собой дверь и сползаю по стенке, мелко дрожа от плача. Я знаю, что что-то грядет, что-то нехорошее, злое, бедовое, и я с этим ничего не могу поделать, ничего.

Я не захожу в мамину спальню до самого утра.

Утром ее не оказывается в кровати. Только ветер треплет занавески через открытое окно.

И больше не было ничего.


End file.
